


Surprises At The Public Pool

by Angel110



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeteuk is enjoying some of his rare space time alone at the pool as suddenly his label mates Suho, Sehun and D.O show up and he finds himself in an embarrassing situation. Will he get out of it without damaging his good image as their sunbae or will he even pull benefits from it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises At The Public Pool

Leeteuk hummed a happy tune while undressing himself. The other members were busy and so the Super Junior leader found himself alone in the dressing room of the public pool that was fortunately empty. And he was glad it was like this because he needed some alone time once in a while as well.  
This time he was going to relax at the pool the way he lived it the most, completely bare just how God created his glorious body. The leader was very proud of his muscular and toned body and loved to make the girls all around the world squeal and about to faint with just a glimpse of his chocolate abs. But not only his little fangirls, also his female label mates admired his body and would love to get a taste of it, taken female artists excluded, though the angelic leader wouldn't be surprised if they secretly wished so either.  
Too bad for all of the female population though that he was into men and all this dating stuff and talking about wanting to meet his ideal stuff was just set up by the agency to protect his image.  
How he wished to finally find his one and only. Instead Leeteuk was kind of sex and love deprived, his heart broken by his ex boyfriend, one of his band mates. A day at the pool by himself would hopefully take his mind off things. They had gone apart in good ways yet it didn't mean the leader wasn't hurt. He felt kind of used but no more talking of that or even thinking about it. He just wanted to enjoy the next few hours.  
The well built male took a towel and stepped out to the pool in all his naked glory. A happy sigh left his lips as he took in the typical pool scent and stepped down the stairs, setting feet into the warm water. The way it first surrounded his feet, then went up to his thighs and eventually hugged his bare crotch, it felt almost better than being touched by someone else, almost.  
"So refreshing. I should build my own pool. Or maybe Siwon-ah will let me use his once in a while." Leeteuk talked to himself humming and closed his eyes after having found a comfortable position at the edge of the pool, his neck finding support on it and his body being carried and hugged by the water.  
With another content sigh he ran his hands over his chest and abs. Everything felt right in place a very good and a smile grew on his lips. As he wanted to travel his hand lower he heard footsteps and cheerful voices, freezing and opening his eyes wide. He knew these voices very well, his hoobaes.  
"Oh, Teukie-Hyung! Nice to meet you here." This was Suho's cheerful voice, the angelic guardian and leader of Exo.  
Leeteuk turned around slowly, hiding his body successfully in the water, hopefully. He grinned at both Suho and Sehun, yet they would easily notice how tensed he was. "Hey guys. Want to spend some leader and maknae time, I guess? I should bring Kyu along too sometime."

“Yeah, Suho hyung says I am working too hard lately and suggested to relax at the pool. Are you alright, hyung?“ Sehun asked a little worried and sat down next to Leeteuk, sticking his legs into the water while Suho did the same. The Super Junior leader bit his lips and forced a smile, shaking his head. He felt his body heat up at how close his dongsaengs and label mates were to discover him being naked and could only hope he didn't blush and they didnÄt notice anything.

Suho nodded, looking at his sunbae. “Sehun-ah is right but it's not only today. You look pretty stressed lately, hyung. Remember to rest enough.“ Then he slid into the water and walked up behind the fellow leader. “I will give you one of my great massages, hyung. The Exo kids like them too when they worked hard.“

Leeteuk widened his eyes and tensed up as the Exo leader walked up behind him, his body was already heating up and he was sure his cheeks were coloring already as well. “Okay?“

“Soo~ Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you had schedules?“ Sehun suddenly cheered and waved at the small male with the huge eyes who came over to them with his typical grin and it couldn't get worse anymore for Leeteuk. Like, what had he done to deserve so much embarrassment in one day? But maybe he was lucky and they would leave soon again before they could notice him being actually naked.

“Got cancelled so I followed you guys here. Oh, Leeteuk-hyung. You here too? How is it going with the other SuJu hyungs?“ Kyungsoo bowed his head at the angelic leader and sat next to Sehun.

“They are all good and working hard.“ Leeteuk grinned sheepishly and tensed even more as he suddenly felt Suho's hand on his shoulders.

“Oh hyung, you are so tensed. I can feel it by only touching you. Kyungsoo, tell hyung how great my massages are.“ Suho smiled and started to massage Leeteuk's shoulders. The fellow leader would have felt so good if it weren't for him to be able to get caught any second in this embarrassing situation.

Kyungsoo slid into the water as well and walked next to Suho, whispering something into his ear with a grin. Sehun did the same and stood on the other side from his leader. The three of them counted to three and just as Leeteuk realized something was wrong they all splashed water on the angelic leader, laughing happily.

“Relax, hyung. It's only us here.“ Sehun said in a cheerful tone as Leeteuk started to laugh as well and splashed water back at his dongsaengs.

After a while of the water war Kyungsoo stopped and mumbled something to his leader with a grin that Leeteuk absolutely didn't like. Hopefully they didn't notice, he repeated this like a mantra in his head.

“Oh hyung, you are still not really relaxed. Maybe we should help you do so. It's not good for a leader to be so tensed and stressed. My kids know that too and I am surprised yours are not doing anything to help you, seemingly.“ Leeteuk suddenly felt a pair of arms around him and a body pressed against his back, which was Suho's most probably. The Super Junior leader's eyes went wide and his face a beet red as he bit his lips.

“Relax, hyung. We are helping each nother out in EXO whenever a member feels stressed. Even Baekhyun. Tae unnie doesn't mind, they are doing it too in SNSD. SuJu isn't doing it?“ Sehun appeared in front of him and started to caress his chest, a smirk on his lips. “Hyung, you are so toned. If it's you I wouldn't even mind bottoming.“

“Hunnie, you forgot that the SuJu hyungs are mostly taken by each other. Now let's not talk so much. You are making Teukie-Hyung uncomfortable instead of relaxed.“ Kyungsoo appreared by his side and gently grabbed his chin before placing a kind of chaste kiss on his lips.

Leeteuk was speechless at everything that he had just found out and that was happening. Then again maybe he should just take his dongsaengs' offer to make him relax. It wasn't like they didn't want to do it, they were the ones suggesting it and it didn't mean he would take advantage of his dongsaengs, would it?

The angelic leader slowly closed his eyes and kissed the big eyed male back gently, his hand resting on Sehun's truly fabulous butt and squeezing it, drawing a mewl for the youngest among them. He didn't see Suho grinning at Sehun, he only felt hands grabbing his hips and a pelvic being grinded against his bare bottom.

“We knew you were naked all this time, hyung. Why did you try to hide it from us? We are a family within SM, aren't we?“ Suho whispered into his ear accompanied by a mewl from both leaders.

“Suho hyung, how are we going to do this? We only had threesomes before, no foursomes.“ Sehun asked surprisingly innocent and it sent a shiver down Leeteuk's spine while he was touched so gently by the taller male.

Suho opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as he had no clue either. “I have no idea either.“

“How about we do rock, paper, scissor who can take hyung or be taken by hyung? The remaining two can just play with each other and hyung watches? But first let's all play with hyung. I want more of hyungs kisses.“ Kyungsoo suggested with a cheeky grin.

“Wait, everyone.“ Leeteuk suddenly spoke up an all three boys looked curiously at him. “You want to make me relax, right? Then I should be the one telling you what to do. I want to make out with Kyungsoo and play with Sehun's nice ass while Suho grinds against me from behind and Sehun from the front. Foreplay discussed. But first, finally strip naked, everyone. I don't want to be the only one naked.“

The three younger boys chuckled and quickly stripped off their swim trunks, tossing them somewhere next to the pool.

“And what's with me, hyung? You don't think I will be satisfied from only kissing you, do you?“ Kyungsoo said with pouty lips and even bigger eyes than he had already, as he shoved the EXO maknae away and pressed himself against the muscular leader.

“I have two hands, Kyungsoo-yah.“ Leeteuk winked and gasped softly in surprise as he felt Suho rub his bare crotch against his lower half.

“Less talking, guys. You know very well how long I was waiting for this to happen. It was only a matter of time.“ Suho confessed his secret desire and held onto Leeteuk's hips again. The other leader smirked and pulled Kyungsoo into a deep kiss while Sehun pushed the vocal aside enough to press his pelvic to Leeteuk's and grab his hand to palce it on his delicious ass.

The angelic leader moaned softly into the kiss and ran his free hand over Kyungsoo's lower abdomen, teasing the boy while squeezing Sehun's ass cheek and pressing back against Suho. He felft his blood rushing south and his length swelling with it. He could also feel his fellow leader harden against his butt as well as the maknae. The muscular male let his hand travel further down and widened his eyes as he felt Kyungsoo's impressingly big and thick length. “Oh fuck, Kyungsoo.“

Kyungsoo just chuckled softly along with the other members having expected exactly this reaction. “I want you to suck me later, hyung.“ The EXO vocal whispered against his lips and nipped on them, running his tongue over his lower lip.

Leeteuk maoned softly and parted his lips to welcome Kyungsoo's delicious tongue as he wrapped his hand around the thick length and stroked it slowly, making the other moan as well while they explored each other's mouths. “With pleasure.“

Suho attached his lips to the older male's shoulder blade, suckling and nibbling at the smooth skin, yet being careful not to leave a mark. He knew that the Super Junior members or most of the, loved to show their glorious body for their fans and marks would only cause them trouble. His erection naturally slid in between the leader's butt cheeks and rubbed between them, making him moan as well.

The EXO maknae was satisfied by grinding against his hyung and exploring his toned upper body, his butt being spoiled by Leeteuk's manly hands. Once in a while he loved to be manhandled, otherwise he was usally one of the dominants among his fellow EXO members.

A set of different pitched moans was filling the pool area at a fast pace and the SM artists felt their bodies heating up and waves of pleasure running through them as Kyungsoo started to whine softly in need, feeling so close already by Leeteuk's strokes and still wanting to be sucked by the older male.

Suho, knowing his kids very well, understood instantly and stopped his movements, brushing Sehun's arm with his fingers to make the maknae look at him and signaled him to follow him a few feet away from Leeteuk and Kyungsoo. Rather unwillngly the dancer puffed his cheeks and followed his leader. As apology Suho replaced Leeteuk and kissed Sehun deep, pressing himself against the lean body of the other. “You owe me one, Joonmyeon.“

Meanwhile Kyungsoo was sitting on the edge of the pool, his throbbing and wet erection facing Leeteuk while he was looking down at the latter with pleading eyes and a whimper leaving his lips. “Suck me, hyung. Please, I want to feel your hot cavern around my thick length and your tongue prodding the tip of it. I want you to swallow everything of me when I come inside your mouth.“

“You sure are not as innocent as you want people to believe you are.“ Leeteuk licked his lips and gave Kyungsoo's long shaft a wet lick, ignoring the taste of chlor that spreadout on his tongue. He looked up at Kyungsoo with a grin before taking the throbbing flesh into his mouth with a soft moan. The vocal was really thick and long, he couldn't take in everything so the leader wrapped his hand around the base and stroked it very much to Kyungsoo's pleasure.

The cute male bit his lips as he watched his hyung suck him off, moans leaving his throat occasionally and he bucked his hips, wanting more. “Hyung, please. I am so close. Just suck me hard and don't tease me a lot.“

Leeteuk hummed in response and prodded the slit with his tongue wanting to make the vocal more desperate before he started to bob his head at a fast pace. Sehun and Suho were watching them by then and stroking each other's lengths because it wasn't as fun as stroking themselves of course.

The way about half of Kyungsoo's length kept appearing and disappearing in the older male's mouth made them kind of envious and they couldn't wait to finally get their turn to have fun with the sexy Super Junior leader, especially Suho who had been sexually attracted to Leeteuk since his trainee days.

“I want Teukie hyung to fuck me hard.“ Sehun moaned with a dreamy voice and Suho hummed in response.

“And I want to fuck him hard. It was hard enough to get the EXO hyungs to submit to me but Leeteuk hyung, wow. After this I am gonna pass by their dorm a couple of times more often.“ The guardian of EXO smirked and licked his lips, unconsciously giving Sehun a squeeze and making him release inside the water with a mewl.

Almost right after Sehun Kyungsoo laced his fingers with Leeteuk's finger and with a beautiful cry of pleasure that echoed in the empty pool area the small vocal came inside the Super Junior leader's mouth who sucked everything off eagerly.

The brunette vocal laid on the tiled floor with his back, chest heaving up and down rapidly as he caught his breath and tried to come down from his high. “Oh fuck, hyung. That was so good. Thanks, you can go play with the others. I need a few moments.“

“Thank you too, Soo. Delicious.“ Leeteuk licked his lips with a grin and patted the other's thigh before swimming over to Sehun and Suho, noticing his own neglected length that was screaming for release.

“Hyung, fuck me hard.“ Sehun begged already with one of his innocent puppy looks. “Fuck me while Suho fucks you. You don't even need to prepare me. I can take it.“

The Super Junior leader smirked at how needy Sehun presented himself to him and grabbed his hips before pushing him towards the edge of the pool. “Sounds very good to me, little Sehunnie. Suho can do the same to me. How does that sound to you, Suho?“

Suho grinned and pressed his body against Leeteuk's back in response as Sehun turned around and held onto the egde as he presented his delicious ass to the Super Junior leader. The latter pressed his erection to Sehun's ass, making the boy moan while Suho did the same. Without warning he grasped Sehun's hips to steady the younger and pushed his erection inside his juicy ass, making him cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he gripped the tiled edge and arched his back.

Leeteuk gave him some time to adjust as Suho entered him as well, his arms wrapped around the toned chest and caressing it gently. Moaning he spread kisses over the other's shoulders to make the pain more bearable for him. He wanted to take the stress of the fellow leader and not hurt him. And Suho wasn't that big but very thick.

“Hyung, you can move.“ Sehun moaned needily and pressed back against Leeteuk who instantly started to move, feeling Suho's erection move inside him. The three idols moaned and were obviously enjoying themselves while Kyungsoo was watching them with lust in his eyes.

After a few minutes Suho joined and moved as well, thrusting hard into the older male whole was thrusting just as hard into the maknae that was moaning loudly and pressing back against the leader needily. “Hyung, faster!“ His erection had come back to life and being inside the water and not sure when someone might come inside was turning on all of the artists being involved.

Leeteuk granted his wish, who was he to resist this little, needy thing with the delicious ass. Suho was digging his nails into the Super Junior leader's hips, his breath getting uneven after a few more thrusts. “H-hyung, I am close.“

“M-me too. Just a bit more.“ Leeteuk grasped the maknae's neglected length and pumped it in sync to his thrusts. The familiar knot was building up inside his stomach already and it didn't take long for him to release inside this amazing ass of Sehun's with a cry of pleasure, Sehun following and Suho following after Sehun. The EXO leader collapsed against the fellow leader who collapsed against the maknae of the group. Sehun leaned over the edge of the pool, cheek resting on the cold, tiled floor.

“Guys, guys! People are coming!“ Kyungsoo called alarmed and the three males widened their eyes and quickly peeled themselves off each other before exiting the pool as the big eyed male suddenly started to laugh.

“That was a joke.“ And Kyungsoo better shouldn't have joked with his hyungs and his dongsaeng because next that was heard was a screech and a huge splash as he was pushed into the deep side of the pool.


End file.
